Destroy all Predators: The prequel Begins
by dscore20
Summary: A prequel to my story: Destroy all whatever you are! An earlier Crypto has first arrived on the Predator home world, in the first-ever clash between the Yautjas and Furon Empire! (With terrified humans and aliens in-between) (NOTE: I started working on this story years ago, but forgot to post it. So here's what remains xb)
1. Chapter 1

"Cryptosporidium 112, reporting for duty!" Said the newly-cloned Crypto. Pox turned to face the new model. "Crypto, how did you die? I lost contact with you while you were on the planet." Crypto tried to remember his predecessor's fate. "It's all a blur. Some….cloaked thing stabbed me- I mean him- I mean….damn, this cloning thing gets confusing." Pox nodded in slight agreement. "So you didn't see what killed him. Fascinating. A creature that can bend the light around them, giving the illusion of invisibility, could posses technology greatly superior to the Furon empire! And thus, would make an excellent ally." Crypto scratched his head. "How does that ally thing work with them killing me on sight?" Pox sighed, realizing the flaw in the plan. "Well, maybe they just didn't know what we could offer is all. We just need to show ourselves as not enemies, and the Furon Empire will be stronger than ever. Now, I will arrive on the planet myself, with you as my bodyguard, and we will make peace with the…. What should we call this species?" Crypto thought for a second. "Well, forget that for now. We need to meet them first, and ask questions about them to their faces." "Very well, Crypto. Let us prepare the saucers!"

Devin followed the line of the other humans into a giant metal box. Whenever a predator from this tribe finds a human child, they return them to their home planet, and raise them in training camps to become mighty warriors. Now that Devin had turned 16, him and the rest of the humans in his camp were heading to the youngblood initiation area, where they would help the youngbloods become blooded. Devin knew barely anyone else in the line. It was better that way. Self-survival was the only thing that mattered in this world. After all the humans were in the metal box, the door closed, and a light turned on. There were three predators in the room, guarding each other. Making sure no one stepped out of line. Eventually, the predator on the left reached for a package on the wall. He started going down the line, handing out a set of weapons to each human. The weapons handed out were a large combat knife, a heavy pistol, and a pulse rifle. The pistol had two extra clips, but the pulse rifle had only one. They were also handing out USCM-Grade body armor. Devin didn't dare think of where they got it from. After Devin got his items, the man next to him, upon receiving his gun, pointed it upwards at the guard's face. He pulled the trigger, but the predator used his reflex to grab the gun, point it away from him, causing the gun to hit the wall behind him. The predator then extended his wrist blades and killed the man who tried shooting at him. The predator then roared at the man's body as it fell to the ground, his unmasked mandibles extending out to reveal his jawline. No one in the line dared to even flinch. The predator looked at the line, and nodded when seeing he made his point, and continued to hand out the weapons. When he was done, he returned to the line of three guards. Finally, the humans arrived at the ritual forest. The box landed, and the guards left the box. The walls of the steel box were so paper-thin, the humans could hear the elder predator explaining how the ritual was going to work. Some of the speech was missed, but Devin heard most of what was needed to know.

"-The elite oversee-ers will monitor your hunt. They are there to observe, not intervene. If you are dying in battle, they will not save you. Upon killing a prey, you are to mark yourself with the clan symbol, and return to this site. After your return, you will be rewarded with a plasma caster weapon, which you will be able to use to defend yourself until we return to rescue you. All youngbloods who return alive, will receive the title of blooded. First, the 9 humans-" Suddenly, he stopped talking. Devin assumed someone was whispering to him. "-8 humans, will receive a 20 minute head-start to run into the jungle, hide, and prepare to die. The youngbloods will then begin the hunt. Good luck."

Suddenly, the box's door opened. Every human, including Devin, ran out into the forest. The hunt had begun….


	2. Chapter 2

Crypto and Pox arrived on the jungle planet. "Crypto!" Pox said when Crypto and him exit their saucers. Crypto walked over to Pox, and replied, "Why did we get out of the saucers?" "Ah, excellent question! Apparently, whatever we're trying to befriend has their bases hidden. Our saucers would never be able to spot them with all these trees." "Ohhhh." Crypto said. Crypto and Pox walked through the forest, looking up into the trees for any signs of the creatures. Pox pointed to a tree. "There, Crypto! Do you see it?" Crypto looked to where Pox was pointing, and saw the shimmering outline of what they were looking for. Crypto nodded as the creature's eyes glowed, and the creature became visible, before leaping to the ground. It landed silently. Pox approached it, and cleared his throat. "Pleased to meet you. I am Orthropox 12, and this is my accomplice, Crypto 112. We would like to speak with your leaders, to discuss peace between our races." The creature growled quietly, before two more of the creatures appeared behind him. One of them was unmasked, revealing an ugly reptilian face, and wearing a cape. The first creature stood to the side, as the one with the cape walked forward. "Ah, you must be the clan elder!" Pox exclaimed. "The Furon Empire would be proud to work with your kind!" Pox held out his hand for a shake, but the elder did not return a greeting. Instead, it spoke in its broken English, "No...Peace. You….are prey!" The Elder then switched its bio-mask over its face, and a plasma caster appeared over their shoulder. Pox stood back and was about to say something, before the caster shot a huge hole in his head, killing him instantly. Crypto stepped back, and then took off running. "Get him." The Elder said to his three bodyguards, who instantly gave chase.

Crypto ran through the jungle, looking over his shoulder. The three creatures were gaining on him. They cloaked and split up in separate directions. Crypto flew into the air with his jetpack, turned around, and shot an ion detonator bomb. It exploded, but the creature's bodies weren't found. Crypto pulled out his disintegrator ray, and scanned the trees. He couldn't see any shimmers of cloaked enemies. Suddenly, he heard a plasma caster shot, and he leapt backwards, dodging the blast. Crypto shot his weapon several times in the direction of the shot. He shot several times, but nothing was hit. "Come out and fight, cowards!" He shouted. Suddenly, he felt a hard object slam into the back of his head. He rolled on the ground, and turned to see an enemy with wrist blades extended. Crypto shot his disintegrator ray, and the creature tried blocking with his wrist blade, only for it to be melted into dust. The creature looked at his melted weapon, confused, and looked up to see Crypto fire several shots into the creature's body, killing it painfully. 'One down, two to g-" Crypto heard a plasma shot again, this time it hit him in the body, but his shields saved him. Barely. He jumped up to his feet, and pulled out his zap-o-matic. He saw a creature uncloak in front of him, and he shot his zap-o-matic at it. The creature roared in pain as electricity shot throughout his body. Crypto's gun overheated, and waited for it to recharge. The creature charged at Crypto, and he shot again. This time, the creature held his wrist blades up, blocking the electricity. Crypto then pulled out his disintegrator, but it was quickly knocked out of his hands when the creature impaled it with a spear. The creature lunged at Crypto with his wrist blades, and Crypto used his phsycokenisis to make the wrist blades shoot up through the wrist bracer, and into the creature's own face, impaling his brain and killing him. Crypto looked around for his last target, and it appeared behind him, sneaking up on him. Crypto turned around, and the creature lunged its left wrist blade through Crypto's body. Crypto groaned in pain, and noticed the plasma caster on the creature's shoulder. The caster was about to shoot, and Crypto reached out, and re-adjusted the caster, pointing it at the creature's head. When the caster shot, intending to kill Crypto, the creature's head blew to smithereens. Crypto fell to the ground, severely wounded. He looked around. He had killed one from the disintegrator, one from the phsycokenisis trick, and this one from plasma caster. Where was the Eld-

Suddenly, Crypto's head was severed from its neck, when the Elder behind him threw a smart disk at him. The Elder picked up Crypto's head. It would make a nice addition to his trophy shelf….


	3. Chapter 3

Devin ran through the forest. All his life in the camps, he had been training for this moment. He only had to survive for 24 hours. Shouldn't be too hard as long as they couldn't find him. He heard his foot splash in the mud. "Perfect." He reached down, and splashed mud all over his body. "That should interfere with the thermal vision." He thought to himself. Halfway into his mud coating, he noticed something shine in the distance. He finished coating himself, then walked over to the shine. It was a combat knife in a bush. A dead hand was holding it. Devin picked it up out of the dead person's hands. Another knife couldn't hurt. But what had killed this man? The Youngbloods shouldn't have started for at least another 5 minutes. He then heard a hissing sound behind him. He turned around. A black serpent-like creature was clung to a tree, overlooking Devin. A Xenomorph. Devin aimed his pistol at its head, and fired. But it jumped to a tree and dodged out of the way. Devin fired multiple times, each shot missing. The clip emptied, and Devin ran away. He then heard the sound of a plasma blast. He ducked to the ground, and saw the plasma fly over his head, into the alien behind him. Devin looked up, and saw a predator uncloak and go over to the alien's body. "He must not see me…" Devin thought. Devin slowly walked away as the predator began marking his mask with the creature's acid blood. Devin then heard a snap under his foot. A twig. The predator instantly twirled around. Devin stood completely still. The predator shouldn't be able to see him. The predator finished his marking, and jumped into the trees, cloaked again. Devin quietly walked away, reloading his pistol clip in the process.

"Crypto 113 here." Crypto said when he stepped out of the cloning chamber. "Pox, have you been cloned yet?" An angry Pox 13 walked over to Crypto, and said, "Yes, I have been reborn. Now, it looks as though we have a new enemy on our hands…" Crypto rubber his hands together mischievously. "Oooh, that sounds like I'm gonna have to blow stuff up!" Pox sighed, then replied, "It's not going to be as easy, Crypto. These creatures exceed our power in technology and physical strength greatly. But if you really want to risk your little life, I won't stop you from helping in this new war. Now, get in your saucer, and destroy all…." Pox thought for a moment. "Those creatures considered us prey, so let's refer to them as 'Predators'." Crypto nodded, "Got it. I'm gonna destroy all predators!"


End file.
